


Hiding in Plain Sight

by akschoenborn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CaptainCanary, F/M, Fix-It, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akschoenborn/pseuds/akschoenborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick has come back in time to say goodbye to his old friend. Leonard has a few thoughts on his friend's behavior as well as a few other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is my first Captain Canary fanfic. Well actually this is my first fanfic in general...at least that I'm posting. So, be gentle and let me know what you think! <3

Leonard's cool eyes watched as the large frame of his partner squeezed out the small door of the bar. Mick’s last words still ringing in his ears and causing a myriad of emotions to surge through him. Knew. Mick had said he was the best guy Leonard knew. The thief sighed heavily at his friend’s slip of the tongue; it was a good thing that Mick had found him rather than anyone else. He was touched that his old friend had come back to see him and say what he needed to. That Mick had gone out of his way to tell him what it was that he had truly meant to him, and what he had thought of him it meant more to Leonard than he would probably ever be able to convey to the man. Leonard quickly shoved those burdening thoughts from his mind as they caused the earlier emotions to swell up once more and settle uncomfortably within his chest. 

As he sipped on his beer, Leonard turned his thoughts around to muse over the change in Mick. He had seen both of them now within the last twenty-four hours. While both interactions had been brief, he couldn't help but be proud of the way his friend had managed to mature and grow through time. Mick had gotten more witty and intelligent throughout his years with the time masters. More importantly, especially with things as they were now, the blaze that had raged in his eyes had calmed into a tightly controlled light. 

He was pleased that the overall interaction had gone off a lot more smoothly than he had initially thought when he’d seen Mick stroll through the door. Leonard wasn’t entirely sure if it was the length of time it had been since Mick had last interacted with Leonard in this time period that he hadn’t noticed anything amiss or if it was simply grief that had addled his judgment and skewed his memories of himself in this time. It certainly had to be one of the two because Leonard wasn’t so sure he was that good of an actor. Especially given how much time had changed him, he was a different man now. Leonard’s bet was hedging just slightly towards grief, Mick’s voice had been filled with it. The closure would be good for Mick; it would help him move on with everything. He just hadn't realized how palpable Mick’s grief would be for himself and coming to terms with everything that he would be missing. 

Leonard briefly allowed his mind to contemplate whether anyone else missed him the as much as Mick. Whether or not there was a certain blonde-haired assassin who was aching for him as badly as he ached for her. He had noticed that she hadn't come along with Mick and that had hurt. Even though Mick and Leonard hadn't known Sara in 2013, she still could have snuck along and slipped into a corner booth or something just so that he could see how she was doing. Truthfully it was probably for the best that Sara hadn't come. Otherwise, he would have wanted to tell her he was alive, that he was safe, and that he would be coming home to her soon...he hoped. 

Damn, all he wanted to do was go home and hold her close while he joked around with Mick and Lisa. He slammed the remainder of his drink onto the table in frustration as to why he couldn't. 

Leonard had been marooned here for the foreseeable future by Rex Tyler until the timeline was stabilized and the future was ready for his return. Whatever the hell that meant. But Tyler had cautioned that if Leonard didn't do this that he would be risking the future, his future...with Sara. So, for now, he was barely content with waiting for his summons to the future and his old life. 

He threw down some money for his tab and a tip before he slipped out the door into the chilled night air. 

Leonard made it a total two-thirds of a block before he realized he was being followed. And that whoever it was was damn good at what they were doing. It wasn't until a block and a half later that he heard a familiar step as a body did a perfect landing onto the building immediately over his right shoulder. Leonard swore he could almost hear her heart beating as she grew closer to him and his own heart falling into time with her’s. He mentally counted the silent falls of her footsteps, knowing her natural gait and position so perfectly he was certain he could nail her shoulder with a dart without looking. The further he walked with his two shadows beside him the more Leonard felt his resolve towards her waiver. 

He began to question if it would or could actually damage the timeline the way that Tyler had claimed. Surely telling Sara he missed her and that he was pretty sure he loved her could only be a positive thing right? How could one of the best things in his life have any real negative connotation? He was overwhelmed by the need to see her face, to hold her close, and to feel her lips pressed to his once more. As he walked, Leonard felt his resolve fade and grew to wonder if he had imagined her presence. Was she truly there or was it simply that he had become delirious in his time imposed exile? 

The urge to turn and look for her grew more with each step. Just as he reached the end of the sidewalk and was readying himself to turn back and confirm her presence, he heard a voice call out for him. Leonard's head turned towards the sound, to see Tyler approaching him. The man had his face partially concealed by a black hoodie and a blue ball cap, but for Leonard, there was no mistaking the individual that had almost single-handedly made his life hell since pulling him from the time drift of the Oculus. Leonard gave a nod of acknowledgment over to his location as he leaned leisurely against a nearby lamppost. 

With a studied casual air, Leonard briefly turned his face up towards the top of the building where he sensed her presence. Beneath the hood of his parka, he watched as her cobalt eyes drank him in, not once losing their sheen. Leonard felt captivated by this gaze he had missed so much. He just wished that there was a way for him to alleviate the pain that he could see burning in her eyes from here. Leonard knew exactly what it was and all that she felt because he knew that if she were able to get a good look at his eyes that Sara would see her pain echoed back at her. So he did all that he could to ensure her without words that he was as happy as he could be in this moment without her. As Tyler approached him, he greeted him with a - for him - unusually warm smile and a handshake. Tyler shot him a glare that was heavily ladened with caution as he indicated that he wished for the thief to follow him. 

Leonard wasn't able to fully process what it was that Tyler was here for, whether it was for him or because of Sara he had no clue. For the moment, Leonard also didn’t care, because his focus and his gaze were fixed up on the far building’s roof. He could just make out Sara's form, crouched down and watching him with rapt attention because she seemed confident he wasn't looking up on top of the building. An indiscernible amount of time passed before Tyler finally grew impatient and all but pulled him off in another direction. A direction he really didn't want to go in, if only because it would take him further from Sara. 

Seeing them leave, Leonard observed as Sara stood from her previously crouched position to watch them go. Right before he fully turned to follow Tyler, Leonard watched, nearly transfixed as Sara briefly pressed her lips to her fingers and waved the kiss down to him softly. The glint of metal from a familiar ring catching the light of the lamppost. 

Just the thought of her and kissing her once more set Leonard's formerly frosted heart ablaze. Yes, he couldn't wait until Tyler told him that his stint in time purgatory was complete and released him back to his family, friends, and Sara. As Leonard turned the corner and he lost sight of Sara for good, he felt his soul offer out a promise to return to her. 


End file.
